


Smut all over

by Anonymous



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This one is about a Gumi masturbating.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> She is an adult in this one, 23, more exactly.

After a tiring day at work, Gumi finally arrived at her own house. She began to search in her pockets her keys until she remembered she had forgotten then in the car. She rushed back to her vehicle and got them.

Walking inside, the green haired sighed, so relieved that everything was fine. She locked the door and sat on the couch that was in her living room. She was too lazy to change...Like always. "Damn, I can't believe how rude some people can be...I'm just a beginner..." She thought out loud. 

Her ripped off black jeans were so uncomfortable. They were literally suffocating her. She discarded them and threw them away.

She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her gallery. Hell, she had lots of pussy pics from the internet. She wished she had a girlfriend that would fuck her pussy so good... She was craving to get her breasts squished by a curvy, nuscular, busty woman. Her face got redder at those thoughts.

While scrolling, she could feel the way her nipples were hard. Was her shirt tight? Maybe not...

She lifted up the red t-shirt, remaining half naked, only with her panties and socks on. Ah, she felt much better than being trapped in clothes. 

  


A few minutes later, she couldn't resist the overheating of her body and put the phone aside. She literally ripped out her white panties and socks. 

Her pussy was never that wet...But who cared? She was desperate for fuck. 

Spreading her legs wide, Gumi boldly shoved her hand inside her genitals, fisting. She hissed in pain, but soon she felt likein heaven while trying to make her whole arm get inside. "Yes!...Mommy...! I've been a bad girl...!" 

Suddenly, she spotted the remote of the TV. She was hesitant, but better try than stay and do nothing.

With her two fingers, she spread her wet pussy. With her other trembling hand, she put the object inside of her. Her moans were soft until she thrusted the remote faster inside her while she rubbed her clit.

This was much better than with her fingers! She finally could feel true pleasue. 

  


She kept thrusting inside her until she moaned louder and came on the TV screen. She kept squirting lots of white liquid everywhere until she was done.

She pulled out the remote and layed back on the couch, falling asleep on it.

  



	2. Gakupo x male! reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, you fuck the samurai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for bad English aaaa

Gakupo was playing a video game with his console that you bought for him in the Christmas. You wanted him to get used to today's technology so you were willing to help him.

The samurai, dressed in a blue robe, was sitting on all fours on the floor, being focused on shooting some enemies. 

You were in the kitchen, washing the dishes from the recent dinner you and Gakupo had. Getting back to living room, you notice that your beloved man's ass was exposed. He didn't have any underwear on.

You slowly pulled out your cock and then inched closer to him. You slapped his ass hard and that was when Gakupo gasped and dropped the console. "Oh...Please fuck me, babe..." The purple haired said, not daring to look at you, continuing to play.

You chuckled and then tried to strech that small asshole. But wait, it was already wet with lubricant. Your boyfriend was asking for this?

Removing those thoughts from your mind, you gently put you dick in.

Gakupo moaned, arching his back but still not looking at you. Surely, he wanted you to get angry but being inside him felt too good, so you couldn't ever be angry!

You started moving your hips slowly, seeing how your cock was occasionally inside his slutty hole. Gakupo was also moving his hips forward, still playing that game.

You went faster the skin slapping persisting with each thrust. Finally, Gakupo gave up and turned off the game, throwing the console away. "Come on, fuck me!" He yelled, resing his head on his arms while looking at your face.

You grabbed his arms, still wrecking his ass. You went to his neck to bit it and kiss it while Gakupo was already screaming in pleasure.

A few moments later, you came inside his channels and pulled away.

Gakupo looked at you with an angry look. "B-but...I haven't came yet...!"

You smirked and ran towards your bedroom. Gakupo pouted and chased you.


	3. Futa! Meiko x Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meiko and Luka are in a night club. They didn't get drunk, surprisingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more futa! Meiko in this cursed fandom.

Luka and Meiko decided to spend the night somewhere else other than their home. But where, though? Of course in the newest night club that recently was announced. 

The women were very surprised to see such cheap prices at alcoholic drinks, juice and water. They had been in other clubs were a simple water would cost as much as both their salary.

Luka was wearing a micro bra, 95% of her tits were exposed, except her nipples. She was a chest sized jacket, with long sleeves. Her waist was naked. She had some micro dark blue jeans on, half of her butt being shown. She had black shoes. She was very confident in her body.

Meiko was a muscular woman who was wearing an unbuttoned shirt. She wore no bra. She had some knee sized blue jeans that were tight as fuck. If she had a boner, it could be seen too easily. She had read-white shoes on.

As they were dancing, Meiko grabbed Luka's delicious hips and rubbed her ass against her crotch. Nobody cared abiut this action, since other people were doing the same. Luka gasped, her face getting red. "Meiko...!"

The brunette didn't stop. "You don't want to get wild? Come on, Luka! Girls in here are already blowing boys and you are too shy to give me your pussy?" She seductively whispered in her year.

Luka was very embarrassed but she was right, why the hell they should control themselves? "Alright." She saw the nearest chair and pushed her girlfriend on it. She shamelessly lowered her jeans and bounced on Meiko's clothed boner. "You like that, huh? You like my wet pussy, right?" 

As a response, Meiko ripped off her very small bra and squeezed those big breasts of her at full force. "Of course I love it! That's why you are mine!"

Luka threw her head on the back, loving so much the feeling of her tits being treated like this. "D-don't be gentle!~" 

Meiko stopped, pushing Luka away from her lap. Initially, Luka was furious but she got the idea of what Meiko wanted. She unzipped her pants and her cock almost slapped her face. 

Luka abruptly stood up grabbed the hard cock and forcing it inside her wet pussy. The submissive one held onto Meiko like life depended on her as she started to copiously bounce on her cock. 

Meiko smacked her ass with each thrust. "Shit, you're so fucking tight!" She growled while sucking on her nipples.

Luka was already lost in pleasure, feeling the way Meiko's dick was so close to hit the g spot. "Aaaa!~"

Not resisting, they both came. A few moments later, they both realised that they will have a child...


End file.
